A popular recreational activity which people engage in at home is the watching of movies and/or television programs on their television set. Nowadays, the movies/television programs may typically be consumed either from disc media sources (DVD, VCD, Blu-Ray, and so forth), or from streaming content from a content provider. The variety of available movies/television programs is extensive, and it is nearly impossible for a person to watch everything of interest in view of time constraints facing a person engaging in recreational activities. It would thus be desirable if the issue of time constraints could be addressed.
During the consumption of the movies/television programs, it is typical that people enjoy some portions of movies/television programs more than other portions. At the moment, it is necessary to take note of time instances of the enjoyable portions such that it becomes possible to locate the enjoyable portions and by scrolling through the movies/television programs by using a time scale. This is inconvenient in relation to taking note of the enjoyable portions and subsequently locating the enjoyable portions.
In addition, the consumption of movies/television programs is currently a personal endeavour with little input from external parties in relation to the content of the movies/television programs. It would be useful if there was input from external parties in relation to the content of the movies/television programs especially in relation to “must-see” portions of the movies/television programs. Furthermore, having knowledge of “must-see” portions of the movies/television programs would be useful to people who are unable to find sufficient time to consume the movies/television programs in their entirety.
Thus, the present invention aims to both enable convenient access to enjoyable portions of multimedia content and aid people who do not have sufficient time to consume multimedia content in their entirety.